


we were angels once, don't you remember?

by lynn_jpg



Series: soudam week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, Good Omens AU, Just a dash of angst, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020, song lyrics as title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: a good omens au in which Kazuichi and Gundham realize finding the antichrist is much harder than they thought
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: soudam week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769203
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	we were angels once, don't you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, it does deal with religious topics, so if you're not a fan of that, feel free not to read!
> 
> anyways, welcome to my soudam week 2020! I hope you all enjoy the work!
> 
> title comes from 'no one else' from the great comet of 1812

**WE WERE ANGELS ONCE, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?**

**[ angels/demons ]**

also known as the good omens

au nobody asked for

  


"Something is wrong-"

  


"Something is most certainly  _ wrong _ !" The angel hissed, grabbing the demon by his collar and pulling him off to the side. "Where is the hellhound?! Shouldn't that devilish fiend be here by now?!"

  


"I-I don't know!" The demon stuttered, raising his hands in defense. "Listen Gundham, I know just as much as you about this! It's not like-.... Oh…  _ Oh _ …  _ Oh for fuck's sake!"  _ He swore, hands flying up to cover his face. 

  


"Spit it out, demon, we do not have the time for this-"

  


"That's not the Antichrist."

  


" _ What do you mean that's not the-"  _ Gundham's eyes widened, eyes glancing over to where a boy was happily enjoying his sixteenth birthday party. "Oh for Heaven's sake… Kazuichi, you can't be serious. You're telling me that-... Oh, Heaven's going to have a fit about this."

  


Angel Gundham and Demon Kazuichi had met each other eons ago, first tasked with the Garden of Eden. Maybe it was fate that had brought them together over the years. Even after the fall of mankind, they still seemed to bump into each other often, their strings of fate tangled together. Or maybe it wasn't fate that brought them together, but instead God's ineffable plan… the latter seemed more likely. 

  


Of course, fast forward a few hundred of years and the Demon Kazuichi had been tasked with delivering the Antichrist to a satanic convent. But the birth of the Antichrist signaled a coming apocalypse - the end of the world. Heaven had seemed to catch word that the Antichrist was now on Earth, and who better to send down than Angel Gundham?

  


A plan had been made between the angel and the demon: they would influence the Antichrist to choose neither the path of good nor evil, hoping he'd grow up a normal boy. The angel had disguised himself as the boy's gardener, and the demon the boy's nanny. They had been trying to influence the Antichrist for sixteen years. 

  


Well, that was until today.

  


Gundham pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an aggravated screech. "For sixteen years, Kazuichi.  _ Sixteen years _ !"

  


"I know, I know!" The pink-haired demon screeched, serpent-like eyes going wide in a panic. He pulled at his hair in frustration. "Oh, they're gonna douse me in holy water for this!"

  


"They cannot find out-" The angel grabbed Kazuichi by the shoulders, shaking him a bit in a panic. "They cannot find out, they  _ will not _ find out! Demon, we've got to find that unholy child before the hellhound finds him."

  


"Yeah, and how do you suppose we do that, all-knowing-one?!" Kazuichi spat. "For all we know, he's somewhere on a fucking deserted island, solving murder-mysteries!"

  


"Hand over your keys," Gundham declared. "We're going to that convent."

  


* * *

  


Turned out the convent was no longer a convent. 

  


It hadn't been a convent in quite a long time. All records had been destroyed in a rather nasty fire a few years ago. No, now it was bloody paintball place which left them with no clue as to where the real Antichrist was. 

  


It was evident that Makoto Naegi, the boy they had raised for sixteen years, was most certainly not the Antichrist. But if it wasn't him, than who? They had clue on where to even start looking, and the apocalypse was nearly here. No, things didn't seem to be going well. 

  


They had retired to Gundham's place that night (after the angel had drove the both of them, of course. It was odd that the demon even owned a car considering he had rather bad motion sickness. However, the vehicle seemed to be his pride and joy), a bookstore nestled in the busy city. Kazuichi had promptly made himself at home upon arriving, draping himself across one of the chairs. 

  


"Hhhhhhh, Satan's gonna have my head for this!" Kazuichi groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

  


Gundham rolled his eyes, sitting down in a chair across from the demon. He scoffed, carefully pouring two glasses of wine for the two of them. He passed one to Kazuichi who took it graciously, immediately taking a sip. 

  


"They won't suspect anything is amiss if we find him as quickly as possible," Gundham said sternly. "And sit up - I don't want you staining my furniture." 

  


They sat in silence for a bit, slowly sipping on their wine until the two were undoubtedly drunk. Kazuichi looked down into his empty glass, letting out a whine. "Man, I'm really… 'M really gonna miss ya when they douse me in holy water."

  


Putting a hand to his head, Gundham sighed heavily. "You won't be around to miss anyone, demon."

  


"Mmm, that's true," he hummed sadly, turning in his chair so that he was laying instead of sitting, his empty wine glass having been abandoned on a coffee table. "... Ya really think we're gonna find him?... The Antichrist, I mean."

  


"I don't know, demon," Gundham answered brokenly, staring down at his lap. "I don't know."

  


* * *

  


"FUCKING-" Kazuichi grabbed the wheel of the car as Gundham slammed on the breaks. The car came to a screeching stop, their bodies jerking forward with the abrupt action. They sat in silence for a moment before looking at each other. 

  


"Did you just-" Kazuichi stifled a laugh, trying to not to smile. It shouldn't be funny, it really shouldn't, but the thought of what just happened was too amusing. "Did the great angel, Gundham Tanaka, just hit someone with a car?"

  


The angel's face paled, and he scrambled to undo his seatbelt, racing out of the car. Kazuichi was right behind him. Funny enough, Gundham  _ did  _ happen to hit someone with the car, the proof being the young blonde woman lying in a ditch, broken bicycle lying beside her. 

  


"Oh boy, you've really done it now, Tanaka." Kazuichi let out a low whistle, followed by a string of chuckles. "Damn, what's Heaven gonna say when they find out?... What a shame. She looks like a keeper, too."

  


Gundham was practically trembling, slowly approaching the unmoving women. For angel to commit a sin like this? Well, they'd just be asking for the one true death. 

  


Just as he was about to poke the woman, she shot up with a gasp. Gundham fell backwards in shock before letting out a relieved sigh. 

  


The woman groaned, hand flying to her head in pain. She blinked deliriously a couple of times before looking around at the scene before her. "Oh dear… I don't think this is a dream, is it?"

  


"Unfortunately," Gundham muttered, helping her to her feet. 

  


"Sorry 'bout your bike," Kazuichi said, directing the woman's attention to the broken mass of metal lying in the ditch. "Seems like my friend here hit you with his car-"

  


"On complete accident, of course!" The angel quickly butted in. "My sincerest apologizes, I would never do such a fiendish act on purpose!"

  


She merely gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I suppose there is a bit of fault on my part - I really shouldn't be cycling this late but looks like it's to late for regrets."

  


The woman (whom they learn is called Sonia Nevermind) is driven back to her house. She seemed rather curious of the two males in the car, but she did her best not to pry into their personal lives. Meanwhile, the angel kept blowing her ear out with strings of apologies. It was rather annoying if you asked the demon. 

  


Eventually, Sonia arrived at her house, but unknowingly, she left behind a book in the backseat. Gundham looked around. 

  


He took the book. 

  


* * *

  


The book, as it turned out, was a blessing in disguise.  _ The Nice and Accurate Prophecies  _ of  _ Yasuhiro Hagakure _ appeared to hold the key to finding the Antichrist… it just required a lot of reading. 

  


While the author had been deemed unreliable back in his time, the book does actually hold some rather accurate prophecies. Now, if Gundham could only find the one that applied to the Antichrist, then everything would be perfect. Of course, fate doesn't like it when everything's running smoothly. 

  


Hell found out. 

  


They found out that Kazuichi lied about the Antichrist. They always know,  _ they always know _ -

  


He was confronted at his apartment. Two lower ranking demons arrived, and boy, are they pissed. And how was Kazuichi going to explain that he didn't have a fucking clue as to where the Antichrist is?

  


He wasn't. 

  


Holy water is how the first one goes down. Kazuichi does not hesitate to spray him with the dreaded liquid. It's a rather wicked sort of death - cruel and painful - but it needed to be done. Unfortunately, the other one will not fall as quickly. 

  


Mondo Oowada was a bitch. 

  


He was an absolute brute of a demon, being far stronger than Kazuichi was. He had a rather nasty temper, and his physical appearance was just intimidating. He was not someone you wanted to mess around with, but Kazuichi do not have a choice. 

  


"Fucking shit!" He cursed quietly, rounding a corner and hiding under a desk. He grabbed the ringing phone only to cease the god-awful noise. "What the fuck do you want, Tanaka?! I'm kinda in the middle of something!"

  


"It would appear that I've found some useful information on the whereabouts of the Antichrist," the angel responded in that deep voice of his. "I need to speak to you about this-"

  


An idea came to mind, and Kazuichi scrambled to end the conversation. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there soon, just tying up some loose ends, alrighty bye!"

  


He did not think that Mondo Oowada would suspect being trapped inside an answering machine. 

  


Kazuichi grabbed his keys and ran. 

  


* * *

  


Gundham Tanaka's bookshop was in flames. 

  


Kazuichi had arrived to the small building only to find bright orange flames violently engulfing the property. He screamed, knees going weak and buckling underneath him. He scrambled to get up, trying to race inside the burning building. 

  


_ Gundham, Gundham, Gundham, Gundham- _

  


The place is even more of an inferno on the inside. Gundham had spent years collecting these rare books (hell, half of them date back to thousands of years ago), and now the pages are burnt, used as kindling to the roaring fire. Kazuichi's heart wrenched at the sight, but he had other things on his mind. 

  


Gundham.  _ Gundham, Gundham, Gundham, Gundham-  _ He raced through the burning building, smoke filling his lungs. He called out for the angel but no response came. He was gone,  _ he was gone _ -

  


Kazuichi was all alone. 

  


* * *

  


He found solace in a bar. 

  


It was a dingy place - probably not the most safe environment - but that wasn't what was on his mind right now. He ordered another drink, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. 

  


Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He ran a hand through his matted pink hair, a frustrated huff leaving his lips. The Antichrist was still missing, the end of the world was going to happen any moment, and Gundham Tanaka was gone. How the fuck was he supposed to do this alone?!

  


The demon gritted his teeth, pulling at his hair. He would  _ not  _ cry, not here, but damn, the offer sounded really tempting. 

  


"What in all things holy do you think you're doing? The devil incarnate is about to signal the apocalypse any moment and you're sitting here drinking like some lowly mortal?!"

  


He looked up, eyes widening in shock. There before him was an apparition of the angel himself. Kazuichi rubbed his eyed, double-checking to insure what he was seeing wasn't just a side-affect of being drunk. Still, he couldn't help the sob that tore through his throat as the realization dawned upon him. 

  


"Haven't got time to explain how," Gundham responded sharply, although the remote was definitely written on his face. "We've got a world to save, so get up!"

  


"So much for greetings?" Kazuichi sniffed with a small smile. "I, uh, got your book?" He pulled it out, waving  _ The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Yasuhiro Hagakure  _ in front of him. 

  


Gundham's eyes widened at the sight of the book, and he gave a large smile. "You never cease to amaze me, demon."

  


"Don't kid yourself."

  


With a shake of his head, Gundham explained what he knew. He had found the whereabouts of the Antichrist. The only problem was getting there. 

  


"I've got to find a vessel," the angel grinned, "and you've got some driving to do."

  


Kazuichi only beamed. "Let's go save the world, huh?"

  


* * *

  


The demon groaned as a wave of car-sickness washed over him. Still, he held his breath, continuing to speed down the highway. Things were not going very well. Somehow, a ring of fire had managed to make it's way around the highwayand now he was stuck trying to find a way out of it. 

  


"I really should be getting paid for this kinda shit," Kazuichi muttered, flooring it. The car was racing down the road at rather high speeds, but he hadn't a second to waste. 

  


Suddenly, a figure appeared next to him in the car. Kazuichi took a glance at them. He shrieked, car swerving a bit. 

  


None other than Mondo Oowada was sitting next to him. 

  


"I see you got outta the answering machine…?" Kazuichi offered weakly, returning his eyes to the road. He had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. The mood in the car was incredible tense. 

  


"You're not making it outta this," the other simply replied. "You can't make it through that fire - we'll burn alive."

  


Kazuichi bit his bottom lip. He adjusted the stereo, the volume of the song playing rising. The wall of fire was quickly approaching. He glanced over at Mondo, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. 

  


With a chaotic grin, he looked over at the demon. "Guess we'll have to try, huh?"

  


He floored it. 

  


* * *

  


The body Gundham had chosen was less than admirable. 

  


Of course, it would have to do considering the rush. It seemed the woman he'd possessed was the only one around holding a seance. But still, the body of Himiko Yumeno was admittedly less than desirable. 

  


"I can't believe we're doing this," the woman's friend, Tenko Chabashira murmured as the approached the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. 

  


"Well, mortal, do you want the world to end, or no?" Gundham's voice came out of the body he was inhabiting. 

  


They had a bit of a ragtag gang going. There was Himiko Yumeno, of course, and Gundham who was inhabiting her body. They were accompanied by Tenko Chabashira - self-proclaimed witch-finder, and the other woman's friend. And surprisingly, Sonia Nevermind was to be found, a witch of a sort. It appeared the book of prophecies had belonged to her. 

  


Sonia coughed, drawing the attention of the others. "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely conversation, but, uh, what is  _ that _ ?"

  


A flaming car came barreling down the road, hardly intact. Hell, it was a miracle that it was still running. It came to a screeching stop outside the gates of the academy, the sound of flames crackling filling the air. Suddenly, a figure stepped out, coughing to clear the smoke from his lungs. 

  


"Ah, Kazuichi, I see you've made it."

  


The demon adjusted his sunglasses, approaching the group. "What the fuck, Gundham? Who the hell did you possess?!"

  


"Hey! Leave her - him? - them alone!"

  


Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short. A loud voice filled the air. 

  


**_"I'M HERE!"_ **

  


* * *

  


No, Gundham Tanaka did  _ not  _ in fact shot the Antichrist (the body of Himiko Yumeno would not allow for it). No, instead the real Antichrist, a boy by the name of Hajime Hinata, had separated the two, putting Gundham back into a body. 

  


Of course, it's a grand old party minutes before Armageddon is about to begin. The angel Chiaki Nanami and the demon Nagito Komeada have joined in the festivities, preparing to make sure the plan goes right. 

  


But what plan exactly? That is the real question, and it's the one that Gundham proposes. 

  


Are the Great Plan and God's Ineffable Plan the same thing?

  


Both sides are silent. They back down, not sure of the question themselves. Either way, who are they to question the Almighty's power?

  


However, even though the two sides stand down, Satan still emerged - and he's a bitch. Izuru Kamakura stood before the group, red eyes narrowed down at his offspring. It was time. Armageddon was about to commence. 

  


Except, it doesn't happen. The end of the world  _ does not  _ come. Instead, Hajime Hinata denounces his father, and the world? It goes back to normal. And at the end of the day, Hajime Hinata's just a normal boy. And the Antichrist? He's no more. 

  


Of course, perfect endings don't come easy. And while Armageddon does not come, demon Kazuichi Souda and angel Gundham Tanaka are to be convicted of their crimes. 

  


Perhaps Kazuichi was right to be worried about holy water. 

  


* * *

  


Hell ordered Kazuichi Souda to be destroyed by holy water. 

  


They led him to a bathtub full of it. It's sort of funny how a holy item is being used for such a vile dead. Kazuichi stepped into the water. 

  


There was no screaming, no crying-

  


Kazuichi Souda did not die. 

  


Hell let him go. 

  


* * *

  


Heaven ordered Gundham Tanaka to be destroyed by a hellish flame. 

  


They led him to a burning fire. The devilish flames casted an orange glow on his pale skin. He stepped into the fire. 

  


There was no screaming, no crying-

  


Gundham Tanaka did not die. 

  


Heaven let him go. 

  


* * *

  


Yasuhiro Hagakure's final prophecy stated that "you must choose your faces wisely". 

  


Kazuichi Souda and Gundham Tanaka sat at a park bench, hands intertwined. They shared a wink with each other before closing their eyes. Their bodies began to change - and Gundham Tanaka is back to being Gundham, and Kazuichi Souda is back to being Kazuichi Souda. 

  


The demon sighed, slumping against the park bench in exhaustion. He lazily glanced over at his partner, letting out a laugh. "I have to say, I think I played an excellent Gundham Tanaka."

  


The demons snorted, tossing an arm over his face in amusement. "Don't be delusional."

  


They shared a kiss. 

  


All part of God's Ineffable Plan. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated! feel free to hmu on my tumblr (abby-lynn-xx)
> 
> tomorrow is mastermind au!


End file.
